Draconem Pilos
by Chelseabaabyox3
Summary: Hermione is sent back to 1944 by a mysterious blade Severus Snape stabs through her at the final battle. When she discovers a 17-year-old Tom Riddle is in this time period she believes she was sent to kill him. However, is that really the way to save the future or is there another way?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize from it in this story. The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and any original characters I may invent for the story._

_Summary: Hermione is sent back to 1944 by a mysterious blade Severus Snape stabs through her at the final battle. When she discovers a 17-year-old Tom Riddle is in this time period she believes she was sent to kill him. However, is that really the way to save the future?_

**_Author's notes: _**_So I've once again been hit with an inspiration to write another Tom/Hermione story. My other one is nowhere near done, but I've really wanted to start another one so now I will. My Tom Riddle will not become a 'nice' guy at any point in the story, even the end. Enjoy and give me any feedback you may have!_

She maneuvered through the battlefield of Hogwarts as Bellatrix Lestrange's horrid cackling echoed in her eardrums. A deadly curse was hurled a mere inch away from her head as the mad witch looked at her sadistically. She fired a spell back that Bellatrix deflected, her grin widening on her twisted features. She saw two more curses making a beeline for her before she cast a strong shield. The curses exploded upon the contact and the force of it knocked her off her feet. She lay amongst the rubble and fresh blood that were scattered all over the once immaculate castle. How did it come to this?

Hermione sprung up to her feet and sprinted towards the Great Hall. She knew any mistakes or fatigue would cost her life. As she glanced around she saw both Order members and students battling Voldemort's followers. She also couldn't miss all the bodies that lay crumbled on the floor. The majority of them weren't Death Eaters… they were losing the battle. She got to the outside of the Great Hall and saw the Weasley family huddled around someone. She didn't have time to see who it was that had fallen. Tears stung her eyes but she held them back. There was no use crying now, crying wouldn't bring anyone back. She made her way into the Great Hall, stunning a Death Eater in the process. She saw a sight that made her heart drop to her stomach.

Harry was facing off against Lord Voldemort; only it wasn't going the way they planned. He was no longer a horcrux, which meant Voldemort could now be killed. Only, it didn't seem to matter that he was no longer immortal. His cat-like red eyes gleamed in the hall as he dueled against Harry. In her opinion it didn't seem like much of a duel. Harry was throwing hexes and curses every which way, and Voldemort seemed to only lazily deflect them. She noticed the Elder Wand in his hand and her dread grew. She knew from Harry the Elder Wand wouldn't work properly for him because he wasn't its true master. However, that didn't seem to make him any easier to strike down. He used his magic with a finesse that made her slightly envious. Even with a resisting wand he was still so powerful. It wasn't fair that a psychotic murderer could be blessed with so much magic, and so much control over it.

The only wizard she could think of that could rival Voldemort in battle was Professor Dumbledore, and he was dead now. There didn't seem to be anyone alive now that could take Voldemort head on. She saw Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Professor Flitwick all attempting to aid Harry in the duel. They fired off their own hexes at Voldemort, and Voldemort deflected their attempts as well. He seemed to grow irritated though, and cast a curse that had all three of them fall. She saw there were deep gashes on their bodies and the rate of blood seeping out of them was alarming. She slowly advanced towards the one-on-one duel, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. She would try her hand in helping Harry as well. She knew she didn't have a chance either, but two wands were certainly better than one. As she got closer and raised her wand to fire a curse a hand grabbed her upper arm tightly.

She spun around and came face to face with her former potions master. Her face changed into a snarl.

"Get your hands off me you traitorous coward!" Hermione shrieked at him. She raised her wand to attack him only to have him forcibly push her wand hand down.

"Be silent Granger! Keep your mouth shut for once in your life and listen." Snape retorted, still keeping an iron grip on her arm.

"What could you possibly have to say that would interest me in the least?" She spat at him, her hatred showing on her face.

"You're going to lose this war. You know that and I know that. You're also going to be the one that may just save us all," he said cryptically.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Hermione screamed. Nothing he said was making sense. Why would he care that her side would lose?

She looked at his face and noticed his tense expression. She looked back and saw they attracted the attention of Lord Voldemort. He was looking at her with mild curiosity while he dueled Harry.

"It's too late to explain anything now Granger. He's noticed you and I need to act quickly before it's too late. He'll get bored toying with Potter soon and be done with him," he glared at her like whatever the hell he was talking about was her fault!

Before she could question him further he drove a dagger right through her stomach. It seemed to give off a strange red glow and then everything went black.

* * *

She woke up disoriented and found herself in the hospital wing. How on earth did she get here? She tried sitting up and her body felt sluggish. She was able to lift her head and peer around. The hospital wing looked clean and orderly, it was like there wasn't a war going on right downstairs. What was going on?

She tried to remember what happened to her before she apparently got knocked out. She remembered watching the duel between Voldemort and Harry in the Great Hall and then…

Snape! She remembered him grabbing her and saying some nonsense about her being able to save everyone. Then she saw the dagger he pulled out of his robes pass through her stomach. She examined herself and found no mark where the dagger pierced her.

"Ah, you're awake I see. About time, I couldn't figure out what in the world was wrong with you," the nurse said as she appeared in front of her.

"What happened?" Was all Hermione was able to ask. Her confusion about the situation and the slight light-headedness she felt was frustrating her. She didn't like not knowing what was going on.

"Professor Dumbledore found you in his office with a dagger in your stomach. Though the dagger doesn't seem to have left any kind of mark…" She trailed off looking at her curiously.

Professor Dumbledore? That wasn't possible, he died last year!

"How did I come to be in his office?" She asked carefully.

"Why I have no idea! Professor Dumbledore didn't bother explaining the details of your predicament to me. He merely dropped you off here and told me to look after you until you woke up."

Hermione's thoughts were racing in her head. Professor Dumbledore was alive? Was the war still going on? What was that dagger Snape stabbed through her?

"May I speak with him ma'am?" Hermione asked. She needed to make sense of this situation somehow.

"I believe he's on his way to see you now miss. I'm Madame Balestra by the way," she said.

"Hermione."

She didn't bother to wander about the new nurse in the hospital wing; there were too many things that already didn't make sense. She looked over and saw the doors to the hospital wing open. She recognized Professor Dumbledore, but he looked much different than the last time she saw him. His hair was an auburn color, with a few wisps of grey in his beard. His face had much less wrinkles as well. She had a really bad feeling about the significantly younger-looking professor.

"Ah, Miss Granger is it? I see you've awoken, excellent. How are you feeling?" Professor Dumbledore asked, peering at her through his half-moon spectacles. His blue eyes twinkled at her in merriment and more than a hint of curiosity.

"Sir, I'm not sure I understand what's going on…"

"Well your Uncle Abraham, also a good friend of mine, has spoken with me about sending you to Hogwarts for your final year after the unfortunate attack on your parents. I can't help but agree with him and all the necessary arrangements will be sorted out in a few hours. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here at Hogwarts," he said matter-of-factly.

She was about to state that she has no uncle by that name whatsoever. Then she felt a gentle pressure invade her mind.

'Go along with it Miss Granger, I'll explain what's going on when we get to my office.'

Hermione jumped as she heard Professor Dumbledore's voice in her head.

"Of course sir, thank you for your hospitality. May we go to your office and talk? I'm feeling much better after my…incident," Hermione replied.

"Now are you sure you're ready to be moving around dear? You've only just woken up," Madame Balestra put in.

"I'm afraid I do need Miss Granger for a time. However, she'll be able to attend the feast once we get everything sorted out and will be able to get a good night's sleep tonight." Professor Dumbledore's voice was kind, but clearly he was dismissing the matron. She realized that too and stuck up her nose before walking away.

"Now Miss Granger, are you able to walk?" He inquired.

She swung her legs onto the ground and stood up testing them out. They were a little stiff, but she could definitely make the walk to his office.

"Yes sir, I believe I've recovered."

"Very good, well then shall we?"

She smiled at him and he led the way out of the hospital wing, her trailing behind him. Instead of going towards where she knew the headmaster's office to be he took her to Professor McGonagall's office.

"Sir, aren't we going to your office?" She questioned him.

"This is my office as of now Miss Granger. I'm sure I can understand why this may confuse though. I hope I can answer at least some of your questions now."

His office? Then who was the headmaster, Snape? Where was Professor McGonagall?

"I'm not sure I understand professor. Isn't this Professor McGonagall's office? Is she dead?" Hermione questioned, dreading the answer. Professor McGonagall was her favorite teacher at Hogwarts; she'd be devastated if she was killed.

"Miss McGonagall becomes a professor, how delightful. I'm sure she'll be most pleased. Nevertheless you should refrain from speaking more until I tell you where you are. Or more specifically, when you are."

Hermione stared at him in confusion, and then realization dawned on her. She felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

"Sir…what year…is it…exactly?"

"It's 1944, September 1, 1944 to be exact."

She felt her legs give out from underneath her but before she could collapse Professor Dumbledore whipped a cushy chair underneath her. This couldn't be possible. Time-Turners shouldn't be able to go back more than 50 years in the past. This could have terrible consequences!

"I shouldn't be here sir, I'm not even sure how I got here…" Hermione managed to reply.

"My future self apparently intended to send you back, according to the letter I found on your person."

"Your future self wanted me to come back to this time?"

"It certainly seems so. It seems I've decided this is the only option," he said.

"Why? What is the reason for it?"

"I'm afraid he didn't go into specifics, but he stressed that it was important you be here for the future. Him and his partner had been working on something that would send you back to this year; the dagger that was in your person upon arriving here."

Hermione gasped at that. Professor Dumbledore and Snape wanted her sent back to the past? Apparently it must have been some plan of theirs before Professor Dumbledore died. Why would Snape still carry it out though if he was on Voldemort's side?

"What exactly is that blade professor?"

"It's called Draconem Pilos, and it has powerful magic embedded in it. It seems very intriguing." He said with amusement.

His merriment over the situation was baffling to her. What was there to be so happy about? She was stuck in the past for who knows how long and could possibly change history!

"Professor, would this blade be able to bring me back to my correct time period?"

"I'm afraid it seems this is a one-way trip. Draconem Pilos can only go backward in time, not forward."

Hermione grew frantic. No, she had to go home!

"Professor what if I change history? There will be enormous consequences if I stay in this time period!" She reasoned.

"I believe that's why you were sent here, to change history. For what reason, I'm not sure. I don't want you tell me either, the less I know about the future the better."

"What exactly am I supposed to do to change history?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to discover that on your own."

Hermione wanted to scream in frustration. No wonder Harry got annoyed with Professor Dumbledore not providing him any answers, his crypticness was annoying! She knew he knew more than he was letting on. His future self must have said something more than, 'yeah, I'm sending a student of mine back to your time period for unknown reasons so she can change the future. Hope you understand!' Please! She knew him better than that. She also knew that there was no use trying to force answers out of him if he wasn't willing to give them. She supposed she would have to figure things out on her own.

"So, what should my cover story be for attending school here?"

"Well I already came up with that as a matter-of-fact. As I told Madame Balestra your 'Uncle Abraham' is a friend of mine. He contacted me when followers of Gellert Grindelwald, the dark wizard of this time, killed your parents. You were homeschooled up until now, and are planning to attend Hogwarts for your final year of magical training. Your uncle insisted you go here to keep you safe, as he plans to fight in the war. Your mother was a witch and your father was a muggle, which explains your last name. It'll be safe to keep it considering it's not a known pure-blood name." He explained.

"So I'll be a half-blood?"

"I'm afraid in this time it'll be safer. I'm terribly sorry for this. However, with Grindelwald prejudices are much higher right now than they were before. You'd have a harder time adjusting if you were known as a muggle-born," he said apologetically.

"Okay, I understand professor. Will I be in the same house as I was in the future?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to be sorted officially at the feast to avoid any unwanted suspicions. However, you could be placed in a different house than you are in the future. You may be a different person than you were as a child."

"Will I be able to take the classes I would have taken in my time?"

"What N.E.W.T. level classes were you planning to take?" He asked.

"Well transfiguration, defense against the dark arts, potions, ancient runes, herbology and charms," she said.

"That's quite a load, are you sure you'll be able to handle such a schedule?"

"Yes professor. I study hard and I'm a good student I believe."

"Very well, I'll see to it you're put in the classes of your choosing then. I'll speak with Headmaster Dippet about the matter," he said, his eyes once again twinkling.

"Thank you sir, I'm glad."

She was actually. She didn't think she'd be able to complete her seventh year, but now she was given the chance to. Harry and Ron would laugh at her for missing school so much. She wasn't like them though; she enjoyed her classes a lot. Her intelligence was the one thing she prided herself on.

"Well, I believe that's everything for now. If you need anything don't hesitate to come to my office. I'll arrange for you to have some pocket money for clothes and other things you'll need while you're here. Now I just need to explain the 'situation' to our headmaster and then we can go to the Great Hall."

"Of course professor."

He beckoned her with his hand and she followed him to the present headmaster's office. When they walked in she noticed it was rather dull, sort of like the wizard who resided in it. He was terribly frail looking, and had a slightly pompous voice. He seemed like he was a decent person though. At least she hoped so.

As she listened to Professor Dumbledore reiterate her cover story to the headmaster he shook his head and smiled. He didn't even question it, even though she'd never heard of Hogwarts having transfer students.

"Not to worry Albus, I'm sure she'll be a great addition to our students here. Welcome to Hogwarts my dear," he greeted her.

" Thank you headmaster you are most courteous," Hermione politely responded.

"Well let's get you sorted and fed. I'm sure you're hungry after everything you've been through. I'm so sorry about your parents, that's such a shame."

"I am too sir, thank you." It wasn't too hard to summon up emotion considering she may not see her real parents for some time, maybe even again. She hoped that wasn't the case and she could somehow return and see her family and friends. That is if Voldemort doesn't kill them all in the future.

As she was led through the Great Hall she saw the sea of students staring at her in confusion. She didn't blame them, it's not every day you see a new student her age in Hogwarts. She was at least thankful Professor Dumbledore summoned her a set of robes to wear before the feast. She would have really looked a sight walking in her muggle clothes from the future.

"We have a new student here at Hogwarts today. She has been the victim of a tragedy and her family was attacked by Grindelwald's forces. I ask you to please not ask her about this unless she wants to talk about it. She wishes to attend Hogwarts for her final year of magical training so let us all make her feel welcome."

Headmaster Dippet's speech was met with more curiosity and shock from the students. He gently pushed her towards the sorting hat and she slowly put it on her head.

"Ah, Miss Granger, this is really interesting. I seem to recall sorting you before, or rather I will."

"How do you know that?" She asked the voice in her head.

"Why I know more than you think for a hat. Anyway, let's get down to sorting you. It seems you're a little different from how you were before."

"Different how?"

"You're certainly brave and loyal. However, your cleverness and thirst for knowledge makes you more ideal for two other houses. The reason you're here may lie in one though."

"What is this reason if I may ask?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon. It seems that it is best to put you in a house where you can reach your full potential and maybe even discover something about yourself."

Before she could ask what it meant by that it shouted 'Slytherin' and she was getting off the stool. She felt like she was having an out-of-body experience as she slowly walked over to a table she never thought she'd sit at. She faintly registered mild applause from the Great Hall. She took a seat at the Slytherin table next to a girl with dark brown hair. As food appeared in front of her she noticed a group of boys were sitting a little away from everyone else… or everyone else was giving them their space.

One boy reminded her of Sirius, she guessed he was probably a relative. She could definitely tell the boy with the white blonde hair and aristocratic face was a Malfoy, there's no mistaking them. Three of the boys were abnormally large and intimidating looking. Before she could look at the other ones a girl across from her interrupted her thoughts.

"So, you're a transfer student? We've never had one of those before."

Hermione had no reply to that so she simply shrugged her shoulders. The girl seemed like a snobby pure-blood.

"I've never heard your surname before, are you a pure-blood?"

"Half-blood," was Hermione's simple answer.

"Oh, well how did you get in this house then?" Her nose upturned when she found out Hermione's heritage.

"How should I know?" Hermione retorted.

"This is a house of purebloods. You're not welcome here."

'Wow,' Hermione thought. Imagine if she knew I was really a muggle-born.

"Clearly it's not anymore," was Hermione's snappy remark.

The girl looked indignant and turned her head to whisper about Hermione to a girl next to her. She sure felt welcome here; honestly, what was the sorting hat thinking putting her in Slytherin. It was a house that idolized family names and blood supremacy.

"Don't worry about her, I got that too my first year for being a half-blood as well. Just ignore anyone who says anything and they won't bother you for long," said the girl next to her.

She looked at her and saw she was a pretty girl with high cheekbones and a friendly smile. Her hair was straight and looked like silk. Hermione was surprised there was actually a decent girl in Slytherin; in her experience most of them are incredibly unfriendly.

"I don't let people like that phase me. It shows me how insecure they are with themselves if they have to look down on others for something as silly as blood," Hermione said.

"I'm Lilli Witte, I'm a seventh year as well. Those two snobs are Margaret Parkinson and Emilia Greengrass."

Hermione almost snorted. Of course, it seems all Parkinsons have a bad attitude.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she replied smiling at Lilli.

"I'm Cygnus Black, it's a pleasure to have such a lovely witch in our house," the boy, that she now found was related to Sirius, greeted.

She couldn't help but giggle slightly at his flirtatious personality. She wondered if Sirius was like this before he went to Azkaban. Cygnus seemed so carefree and happy.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Black."

"Stop flirting with every girl you see Black, it's irritating," the blonde boy said to him.

"Shut it Abraxas, you're just jealous that girls like me more than you." Cygnus smirked cockily as Abraxas rolled his eyes and didn't further comment.

Hermione saw two of the boys in the group, who looked slightly creepy, whispering to each other and ignoring everyone else. Her eyes then focused on a guy sitting at the end of the table.

He wasn't speaking to any of the others around him, and he seemed to be absorbed in his own thoughts. She noticed he was astonishingly handsome, dark wavy hair framing his face perfectly. His jawline was strong and he had slightly fuller lips for a guy, which seemed to compliment his features more. As she observed him he suddenly looked up and made eye contact with her. As she met his charcoal grey eyes an unexplained chill went up her spine. She wasn't sure why, but something about him was causing her warning bells to go off. His face was completely blank as he stared at her, so she couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. She looked away from him and tried to shake off the unsettled feeling she had about him.

"Handsome isn't he, our head boy? Don't bother though, he hasn't shown interest in any girl at school. He may shag them once in awhile, but he's never had a girlfriend. It's a shame, every girl would love to say they belong to him," Lilli teased while looking at the guy who was still staring at Hermione.

"Never had a girlfriend at all? So he's just a player then?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I've heard gossip from a few girls that they slept with him, but that was only a couple. You'll find he can be very charming though, which those girls may have taken as interest in them."

"Hmm…" This introduction of the strange boy was making her more troubled about him.

"Avery. Lestrange. Stopping bickering to each other like an old married couple, don't you have something you both should be doing?" The handsome guy said irritably to the two who were still whispering furiously to each other.

Instead of getting annoyed with him in return they both grew silent and looked at him with nervousness.

"Sorry, you're right. We should probably get going," the tall, thin one placated.

"I expect to see you later Avery."

"Of course," Avery said in reply before hurrying away with the other boy.

Hermione was perplexed that they acted like that around this guy. It was like they were afraid of him or something…

He brought up a bite of chicken gracefully to his lips, still staring in her direction. All his movements were so fluid and composed. She absentmindedly wished she could be as poised.

She once again turned to Lilli and asked who all the guys were in that interesting little group.

"Oh, they're kind of like Slytherin royalty to put it bluntly. Most girls want to sleep with them and most guys know to stay out of their way. You met Cygnus Black of course; he's one of the most charming of them all. He's pretty friendly, but he's definitely a ladies' man. Watch out, or he'll get in your bed before you can blink." She laughed at Hermione's slightly affronted expression.

"There's no way he'll get anywhere near my bed, I'm not a slag."

"Just a warning Hermione. Anyway the blonde one is Abraxas Malfoy, bit of a prick, and he probably won't talk to you since you're a half-blood. Those big guys are Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle. They're probably the stupidest people you'll ever meet in your life. Adolph Rookwood is the other big one; he's actually quite intelligent. The ones that just left are Daniel Avery and Nicholas Lestrange, they're slightly creepy if you ask me. They've been linked to a lot of nasty incidents with other students that have crossed them. I'd stay away from them if I were you."

Hermione didn't need to be told to stay away; she knew they were the ancestors of the death eaters from the future. They were probably just as nasty as them.

"And, of course Tom Riddle our head boy. Like I said, he's not very social but he's the best student in the school by far. His intelligence is scary sometimes."

Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat. Tom Riddle, as in the younger pre-Lord Voldemort? No wonder she got a bad feeling from him! She should have realized he'd be in this time! He'd logically be in school in the 40s and Professor Dumbledore sent her to the past for a reason. She was still befuddled on what she was supposed to do about a teenage Lord Voldemort. He wasn't even in power yet so what could she do…Wait! He's still learning magic now, which means he's vulnerable. He's probably powerful, but he's young. He's nowhere near the skill level of his future self, and he probably hasn't created a horcrux yet.

She knew why she was sent to the past now… She was supposed to stop the root of the problem at its core. She was supposed to kill him before he turned into the future dark lord.

* * *

The next morning she was awoken to Lilli bustling around getting ready. She was thankful she was next to her instead of Parkinson or Greengrass, which would have made being in Slytherin even more unbearable.

She knew there were dark circles under her eyes from her restless night. She was up thinking about how she was going to go about killing him. She couldn't risk being exposed doing it, or she'd end up in Azkaban. It will have to be carefully planned and thought out. She couldn't simply send the killing curse his way anyway. For one, she's not sure she's able to cast that unforgivable curse. And secondly, she didn't want to outright duel him unless he left her no choice and she needed to defend herself. Hopefully he wouldn't ever do that, but this was an unstable psychopath she was dealing with.

She shook her head from her thoughts of murder and got up to get ready for classes. She found a few sets of Slytherin robes next to her bed. She also found a coin purse that had more money than she thought she'd get for supplies. 'This must be Professor Dumbledore's doing,' she thought to herself. She saw all the books she'd need for classes, and potions' supplies as well.

However, she realized she didn't have basic essentials that every girl needs. Like a toothbrush, comb, and shampoo… She would need to go to Hogsmeade this weekend to shop.

"Ah Hermione, you're awake I see. I noticed you don't really have much with you, probably from…well having to leave in a hurry. You can use my stuff until you're able to go out to Hogsmeade," Lilli said carefully. Hermione noticed she was trying to be sympathetic to Hermione's situation, but was trying not to show her pity. This Slytherin comfort was strange to her, since Gryffindors were more emotional, but it wasn't callous.

"Thank you, I'll need to go shopping this weekend for things."

"I can go with you if you'd like," Lilli offered.

"Sure, that'd be great."

Lilli gave her bottles of shampoo, conditioner, soap, and face wash. When Hermione got out of the shower she felt clean and refreshed. She used the toothbrush Lilli gave her and combed through her wet hair. As she examined her features in the mirror she noticed she looked different. She still had the same almond-shaped chocolate brown eyes, soft dainty nose, and full pink lips. On the surface she looked happy, but if you knew what to look for you could see the sadness in her face. Her soft curls ran down past her chest since she hadn't had a hair cut in some time. Surprisingly she liked it better this long. Her hair was still rather curly, but it lost its frizz and wildness.

Her towel covered her womanly body, but she could see the faint lines of scars on her otherwise blemish-free skin. On her left arm the word mudblood could be seen. There was no way of getting rid of it, Bellatrix Lestrange made sure of that. She whipped out her wand and cast a glamor charm on it so it wouldn't be visible. The glamor charm she cast was one she actually modified herself so that it was basically permanent. She wouldn't have to keep casting it every day and no one could tell there was a spell, even if they touched her arm. She couldn't risk her housemates ever seeing that incriminating word if she was trying to pass herself off as a half-blood.

She dressed in her robes with the foreign colors of green and silver. She felt it was odd seeing herself in anything but the gold and red of Gryffindor.

She magically dried her hair and ran a dab of Lilli's hair product through her hair. Noticing the instant silkiness effect to it, she had to remind herself to get some of this in Hogsmeade. She used a touch of concealer under her eyes to hide the shadows and then made her way out of the bathroom.

"You can use my makeup too you know." Lilli said, when she saw Hermione didn't apply anything but the small amount of concealer.

"I'm not a big makeup girl, I don't see the point on spending that much time getting ready for classes," Hermione's explained. She was going to class to learn, not walk on a runway. She would only wear makeup for special occasions, like a party or maybe a date.

"What if there are cute guys in your classes though? Don't you want to impress them?"

"Not really. If they can't accept how I am without having to make myself up, then they're probably not worth my time," Hermione flatly responded.

"Well I don't share your resolution in that, but I respect it. You're good-looking enough to get away with it anyway."

Hermione rolled her eyes when Lilli wasn't looking. She really didn't understand everyone's emphasis on looks. Yes, she recognized when someone was attractive, but her peers make it seem like looks are everything. Lilli should have seen her a few years ago when she had a bush of hair and buckteeth. Now she'd consider herself somewhat attractive, but she really could careless. Intelligence and the type of person someone is should be more important than aesthetics. Looks are how Voldemort Jr. managed to fool everyone in this school.

Her and Lilli went to the Great Hall together and Lilli automatically started piling food onto her plate. Hermione was more focused on receiving her class schedule however. She recognized Professor Slughorn making his way to their table, 50 years younger and a few pounds lighter. It was nice to see a familiar face, even if she found his clear biases towards select students somewhat annoying.

"It seems our new student is quite the studious one eh?" He greeted her before handing her schedule. She smiled at him modestly and then looked at her schedule.

_Monday: Ancient Runes first period, then DADA, and potions after lunch. _

_Tuesday: Herbology first period, then Charms. _

_Wednesday: Ancient Runes first period, then Transfiguration. _

_Thursday: Herbology first period, then Charms._

_ Friday: Transfiguration first period, then DADA, and potions after lunch._

"Geez Hermione, your schedule's chaotic," Lilli remarked when she looked over her shoulder.

"I just find all these classes fascinating."

"Okay, if you say so."

Hermione sighed. Even in another time period she was definitely solitary when it came to her love of knowledge. Sometimes she wished she had someone who appreciated it as much as her…

Ancient Runes was interesting to say the least. Both Cygnus and Riddle were in the class with her. Cygnus immediately began chatting her up and Riddle ignored her very existence. She was going to try to keep a low profile in the past but being an 'insufferable know-it-all' in Snape's words didn't just leave her personality. She tried not toshoot her hand up for every question, she really did, but it was a habit she didn't have time to break. The professor seemed delighted that someone besides Riddle was answering questions. Unfortunately, this attracted Riddle's attention. He was in her DADA class as well, but it wasn't until potions with him that she had to put her hand over her mouth to not argue with him.

He was blatantly saying for the potion they were going to make, that using unicorn blood and mixing it on the full moon would make it more powerful. Of course he would want to slay something pure just to make sure his potion would be more powerful. She was going to argue that using unicorn blood doesn't guarantee the potion will be more powerful at all. It was a potion that could cure dragon pox in most cases, but unicorn blood wouldn't help the person at all. Anyone who ingests unicorn blood, even mixed with a potion, will be cursed. There are consequences to consuming something so pure, even if it is for a disease.

She bit her tongue though and looked at her desk in irritation. She wouldn't risk debating with him on the subject, no matter how strongly she wanted to. She looked at him and noticed him staring at her openly. She had a feeling he may have noticed her restraint at saying something.

When she entered the Slytherin common room later that day she found Riddle lounging on one of the armchairs. He looked up when he saw her and smirked.

"Hello Miss Granger, I don't believe we've been acquainted yet. My name is Tom Riddle, I'm the head boy this year." She noticed that he had a smile on his lips, but they didn't reach his eyes. His eyes were cold and looked at her calculatingly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Riddle," she forced herself to reply. She couldn't believe she was forced to make polite conversation with teenage Voldemort.

"You seem to be well-versed in most subjects despite being homeschooled. How so, if I may ask." He asked a question, but it wasn't a question at all. A question gave the option of responding or not and he clearly expected an answer from her.

"My mother was a talented witch, she taught me well I suppose."

"And your father?" He questioned.

"He was a muggle."

Riddle's eyes narrowed slightly at that. She knew her cover story about her parents was the same to his own background. His mother was where he got his Slytherin heritage from, and his father was a muggle that he detested. He may have even killed his father and grandparents by now.

"What happened to make you come to Hogwarts? Why were your parents attacked by Grindelwald's forces?"

She felt like she was in an interrogation by the way Riddle questioned her. Who did he think he was, expecting her to just bow down and answer questions he had no right asking?

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"Of course, I apologize for bringing it up." He didn't look sorry at all. On the contrary, he looked slightly amused at her irritation.

Hermione nodded and walked past him to her dormitory. She missed the shrewd look he gave her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, thinking to himself about the new student. The letter his future self gave him was still fresh in his mind. He knew it was dangerous to know that Tom Riddle would grow up to be the most powerful dark wizard of all time. He assumed that his future self would not have shared this information with him if there were any hope for the future at all. It seemed the future would be lost to evil unless Hermione Granger is able to accomplish her task.

It wouldn't be an easy feat either. After all, it would be close to impossible to change someone who is probably already on his way to power and darkness. Though, if what his future self said about Miss Granger is true, if anyone can make Tom Riddle fall in love it's her. He wished all the luck to her…

_Review please and let me know what you think! Love it, hate it? Comments, compliments, and feedback are all appreciated :)_


End file.
